


One hundred

by Artemisia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia
Summary: A collection of drabbles (by the old definition of 100 words) for Miraculous Ladybug.And apparently I enjoy tormenting Carapace.Ratings will vary and adult language is to be expected.





	1. Choosing the name – Carapace & Ladybug

“No. Pick something else.” Ladybug crossed her arms, staring at the new wielder of the turtle miraculous.

“But I like the name.” 

“I am not calling you that.”

“But it’s hilarious.”

“Great there are going to be two of them. You and Chat will get on like a house on fire," she grumbled. “He wasn’t even a turtle. He was a tortoise!” Why was this her life?

A flash of white teeth. “The little dude can look up to a big dude.”

Ladybug facepalmed. Seriously these were her partners?

“For the last time your superhero name cannot be Lonesome George!”


	2. "Fuck you both and your little high five." - Carapace, Ladybug, & Chat Noir

Chat Noir and Ladybug grinned at each other as Carapace glared at them from over crossed arms. 

"Fuck you both and your little high five."

"We defeated the akuma Carapace."

"And the Miraculous Cure fixed all the damage."

"Fixed all the damage? In case you haven't noticed I still look like a rejected psychedelic Jagged Stone cover!"

"I guess it doesn't consider paint from the Lucky Charm as damage?" Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my girlfriend when I am not supposed to tell her I'm a superhero in the first place?"


	3. Death rides a what?! -Chat Noir & Ladybug

 

"I thought death rode a pale horse?" Chat Noir dodged the giant scythe swung by the dark figured seated on a giant, inflatable, pink flamingo. This akuma, horse or not, was not messing around.

“Flamingos are only pink because of their diet.” Ladybug threw her yo-yo. “Their feathers are actually gray.” She grunted with effort, stopping the next swing of the scythe. “Now Chat Noir!”

“Cataclysm!” The inflatable crumbled away under the dark, destructive power, releasing the akuma. Moments later a white butterfly was gone and the damage to Paris was undone.

“Perhaps there’s a mistranslation on the word horse?”


	4. Bathing a cat - Ladybug & Chat Noir

They had to sneak into one of the local 24-hour gyms and now they stood in the deserted men’s locker room, glaring. An incident had necessitated this (hopefully) brief stop.

“No.”

“Chat just get in.”

“No. I can go home and shower.”

“Chat we still have to catch the akuma! And you smell like dumpster! Probably because you got thrown into a full one. In August.”

Ladybug leaned passed him and flicked on the water, causing the blonde to jump. “Kitten eyes won’t work on me. Get in.”

Chat Noir pouted; Ladybug sighed. Of course he chose the hard way.


	5. Brains vs -Chat Noir & Carapace

There was no sign of Ladybug. Carapace and Chat Noir were doing there best, but the akuma seemed unreasonably fixated on Marinette and Rose, or more accurately on their favorite color. The akuma had an undying hatred of pink. 

Carapace jumped in front of the two girls, shielding them as they attempted to move to safety. “Chat Where is Ladybug?”

The black cat superhero hung up from his nth attempt to call his partner. “What are you asking me for?”

“You’re the experienced superhero here!”

He grimaced. “If I’m the brains of this operation, we are in some serious shit.”


	6. “I’m fucking Chat Noir.” - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Alya Cesaire

“I’m fucking Chat Noir.” It’s an offhand comment to her girlfriend.

There’s a quiet hum of acknowledgment, but she doesn’t look up from her book. A disappointed pout crosses her face. She has wanted more of a reaction. She sauntered over, deposited herself neatly into her lap, book forgotten as the smaller woman flailed. Looking down into pools the color of blue topaz, she smirked. “I said I’m fucking Chat Noir.”

“Alya! The boys will be home soon!”

The four had been together for so many years and Marinette was still so easy to make flush. “And so are you.”


	7. Selectively Oblivious -  Tom & Sabine

Their daughter wasn’t nearly circumspect as she thought she was; really this was the worst part. All things considered she was balancing everything very well given her extracurriculars. Her grades were mostly steady and really the absences and lateness went with the territory. The half truths and lies to be expected. But then then there was this call from the school. Oblivious parents who didn’t know better would be furious. Marinette’s parents turned and looked at each other. “Whose turn is it to scold her for being flaky and unreliable so she doesn’t figure out that we know she’s Ladybug?”


End file.
